


Untold Story: How You Made Us

by Axel_Yamamoto



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Yamamoto/pseuds/Axel_Yamamoto
Summary: When a mysterious young girl popped out of nowhere in his room, Jaune Arc's life quickly turn upside down. Now he must deal with children from the future that claim to be his daughters! To make thing worse there are more than one, and all of them are with different girls! Now the young Arc must survive his 'daughters' onslaught as they try to match make their parents together. Yet among the chaos of the shenanigans something is brewing... Something dark.





	1. The Begining of the... Future?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, my first ever pure RWBY fanfiction. I’m having a quite a gamble here with writing a Jaune based fanfic but, meh. Warning, this story is for purely comical and stress releasing purposes so don’t take it too serious, okay? Whatever happened down the line, no matter how bleak, please remember to just go on with the tide.
> 
> Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Do please review if you like it!
> 
> Oh, and shout out for Culaio for helping me with this story.

Jaune thought his life couldn’t get any worse.

He comes from a lineage of heroes, since guns not even made in Remnant yet. His ancestor had fought in many wars, some even not recorded in war. His parent always told him and his sisters about their ancestral lineage, stories of great wars, of heroic deed, etc. It was because of this Jaune was mesmerized by the thought of becoming a hero, and so his dream was set.

However, he didn’t expect that he would have no talent in combat at all. He can’t fulfill the criteria of entering a combat school, and so his parent sent him to a normal school with no combat involve at all.

And when he comes of age, it’s already too late for young Jaune Arc.

Of course, he didn’t give up. Forging his letter, he sent his application to Beacon with only a slimmer of hope it’ll be accepted-  
-And it did, much to his surprised. 

With great luck Jaune partnered up with one of the strongest student in Beacon, Pyrrha Nikos, the Champion of Mistral, and he somehow survived the initiations and become the team leader of JNPR. 

And so his life continues on in stride with him and his team getting closer to their neighboring team, RWBY. Getting to trouble, training to become strong, getting in trouble because of low grade, getting whipped by Goodwitch-

Wait, the last one didn’t sound right.

Until, that is, until this happened. 

Team JNPR watches in curiosity at the little girl that just… Popped out of nowhere. Her hair’s blond with reddish colors tied in a ponytail, with beautiful green crystal eyes; she wore a brown color shirt with a familiar emblem of twin crescent moon in the middle and a matching brown skirt. She also wore a bronze tiara, something that out of place for someone like her. 

“So… Who are you exactly?” Lie Ren, the only voice of reason of team JNPR, asked with calm and composite voice. Considering the girl had popped out of some bright light portal, it’s pretty surprising.

But heck, they live in a world where kids wield destructive weapons and have supernatural power that could level an army, so who’s he to judge what is weird?

“I’m Helena!” The girl declared as while standing proudly above one Jaune Arc’s bed like it’s some sort of stage, “Helena Arc!”

Silence.

Team JNPR moves their gaze toward their leader, who is looking at the little girl like she had grown a second head and start to breathe fire. Considering his surprised look and agape mouth, Len turn toward the little girl again. 

“Perhaps you can… elaborate?” 

Helena nods her head with a grin, “Of course! I’m Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Arc daughter from the future!” She declared proudly while puffing her chest.

Silence again.

It took several seconds before the information sink in. 

“WHAAAATTTTTT?!?!?!”

Jaune and Pyrrha screamed, their face blushing red. Nora’s blinking in confusion and Ren mouth is slightly agape. It took him several head shaking and sighs before his mind consumed the information. 

“Can you… Prove your claimed?” Ren will not take some strange kid that appeared out of nowhere words lightly; after all she could pose a danger to them. “That you’re Jaune and Pyrrha’s daughter? And from the future?”

“Of course uncle Ren!” She reaches for her neck and slowly pulls out a small, beautiful green crystal necklace, “Here! It’s mom’s necklace!” 

Pyrrha looked shocked, “That’s…” She pulls out her own necklace, her own very identical necklace, “… My mother’s…” She walks closer to the girl while examining her necklace. It’s very identical down to the last touch of craftsmanship. 

“You said it was given to all Nikos daughters.” Helena said to her ‘mother’, “You said got it from grandma, and grandma got it from great grandma.”

Pyrrha look at the girl who is staring at her in hopeful eyes. Her beautiful crystal green eyes, just like her mother… “… Come here.” She hug the little girl, who suddenly hugs back with tears on her face. 

“… Mom…” She sobs.

“Awwwww…” Nora smiles at the cute and beautiful scene, “It’s like watching a baby sloth reuniting with her mommy sloth!” 

“… Must you connect everything with Sloth’s, Nora?” Ren then look at his leader, who is staring at the scene in shocked. “… Jaune?”

“I uh… No… But… Uhm…” Jaune seem to have his brain rebooted, who seems to fail turning back on as he keeps mumbling incoherent words. Not that Ren could blame him. Hell, if he was to be put on Jaune’s place, he would be shell-shocked too. 

Helena wipes her tears then her green eyes landed on her ‘father’, “Dad!” She breaks free from her mother’s embrace and quickly drag her to where her father’s crashed down. “Now that we’re reunited! We should be family again!”

Hearing her voice seems to snapped Jaune back to reality as his eyes landed on his ‘supposed daughter’ and then on his ‘supposed wife’, who is looking away with red blush on her face. Jaune, being… Well, Jaune, doesn’t know how to react. 

Thankfully he was saved from having to do anything when their dorm room was banged upon by something. 

“JAUNE ARC! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGTH NOW OR I’LL KIL-OUCH! What was that for?!”

Hearing the familiar blond brawler of team RWBY, Nora quickly skips along quickly to the door, ignoring Ren’s cry of ‘wait’ and open the door. 

“Hey guys~!” She grins at their neighbor. “You won’t believe what happe-“She paused, her eyes widened. 

It was then when Yang pushed herself into JNPR’s room and grabs ahold of Jaune shirt and pulls him up by the scurf of his neck, “Jaune. You better have a good explanation or I will kill you and murder all your family!” She said the last part as quietly as possible. But what made Jaune fear for his life is the fact that her eyes turn lilac and her hair burns with fire, signaling how pissed she is.

“Y-Yang?!” Jaune tries to let himself free form Yang’s grasp, but to no avail. “W-What’s going on?! What did I do?!”

“MURDEEERRRR!” Okay, now she’s clearly pissed off.

Before Yang could answer, a childish voice chipped in, “No auntie Yang! Please don’t harm my dad! I’ll disappear if you kill him!”

It was then when Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha and Helena sees what made Nora paused mid-sentence. 

It was Ruby-No, a miniature of her, with short blond hair and her familiar silver eyes. She’s wearing a white miniature of Ruby’s combat dress fit for children. Heck, she even has Ruby’s trademark hood! But unlike Ruby’s, she’s in dark yellow and seems to be made to fit her small body. 

The girl run up to Yang and pull on her clothes, “Auntie Yang, please don’t harm my Daddy!” Her eyes turn wet with tears as she stares at her ‘auntie’, “He… He didn’t do anything wrong!” 

Yang lilac eyes twitch as they lose their fire. Slowly she put Jaune back to the ground, where he stumbles a bit before getting his bearing. He was taken again by surprised when the little yellow riding hood suddenly throws herself at him. “Ooof!”

“Daddy!” The girl snuggles into Jaune’s leg, “I found you! It’s me, your precious Lily! The love of your life? Your honey huntress princess?” 

“H-Huh?!” Daddy?! “W-What’s going on!?” He look at team RWBY, with Yang glaring at him, Blake and Weiss giving the scene weird looks and Ruby… looking away from him with bright red blush. “Uh… Ruby?”

“Now that we are reunited! We can be family again!” The girl in yellow said, much to the surprised to everyone in the room. 

“W-Who are you?!” Helena finally snapped out of her dazed, “He’s my father! I’m Helena Arc, proud daughter of Jaune and Pyrrha Arc!”

“W-What?!” It was then that the little yellow riding hood noticed the other small girl in the room, “What are you talking about?! I’M his proud daughter!” She then let go of her ‘daddy’ and glares at the other girl, “I’m Liliana Arc! Proud daughter of Jaune and Ruby Arc!” She declared to the world, to the surprised of team JNPR and Helena herself. Especially Jaune, “But you can call me Lily! Mom and Daddy always call me that!”

It was then where Ren connect all the dots. “Ah…” No wonder Yang’s pissed and out for an Arc blood and Ruby can’t even look at Jaune in the eyes. “Lily, are you from the future too?” Ren asked with surprising calm. 

Lily turns toward Ren, “Yes uncle Ren!” The green gunman twitches at that tittle a bit, but ignore it for now. “I’m from the future to make sure that daddy and mommy ends up together! So I can exist!”

“No!” Helena cuts in, “That’s my mission! My father will marry my mother!”

“Not a chance!”

The Lily and Helena glares at each other, sparkles of lightning could be seen coming from their glares. 

Jaune? His mind couldn’t even comprehend what the hell is going on. First, his daughter with Pyrrha came from the future out of nowhere, then his supposed daughter with Ruby Rose of all people came from the future also, both of them wanting him to marry their perspective mother so that they could exist.  
And so the heroic Jaune Arc could only do one thing befitting that of the heir of the Arc family, 

He fainted.

“Father!”

“Daddy!”

XXX

The silence is awkward.

Both team RWBY and team JNPR without the J, seeing as he’s still unconscious on his bed, are gathered around in a circle in the middle of the JNPR’s room. Both girls that claimed from the future are glaring dagger at each other while their mothers look at anywhere except at each other. 

Can you blame really blame them?

“So…” Lie Ren, the only one still sane, begin, “Tell me the reason the two of you came back here to the past?” 

“I-“

“Well I’m-“

The two girls look at each other and glares again, earning another sighs from Ren. He’s too young for this shit.

“Try rock-paper-scissor!” Nora suggested, and the girls did just that. 

“”Rock-paper-scissor!”” A draw.

“”Rock-paper-scissor!”” Another draw.

“”Rock-paper-scissor!”” And yet another draw.

Six minute later was filled with the two children trying to win against each other in their childish competition. Of course, it takes turn for the worse when Nora suggested that they play a more ‘physical’ game, which ended up with the children took the nearest stuff they could find and decided to play a game called ‘Who could kill who first’.  
Thankfully Ren, as one of the saner one among the Huntsmen-in-training cuts in before it can escalate any further, “Alright that’s enough.” The two stop at the voice of their ‘uncle Ren’. “Why don’t you start… Helena?”

Helena smiles triumphantly while Lily pouts, “Hehe, well, to begin with I’m here to make sure that father and mother are married! So that I’ll exist!” 

“Yes, we know that already. Is there another reason?”

She opens her mouth, but nothing came out. She looks at her rival to see her shrugging her shoulder at her, then she look back to her uncle, “Err… That’s all?”

Ren shifts his gaze toward Lily, “You as well, Lily?”

She nods her head, “Yeah! And I will succeed!”

“Not a chance!” Helena intercept quickly. 

Fortunately before the two of them could get to another argument, the man of the hour groans as he seems to slowly wake up from his slumber. All eyes turns toward the groaning Arc as he sit up from his bed, holding his head. 

“Well, welcome back sleeping beauty.” Weiss snips in, “You take your time.” 

“Oh, Hey Snow Angel.” He ignores her… pfft, Weiss (Hiss)! Hah! “I swear I have the weirdest dream ever…” He rub his eyes, “Two girls popping out of nowhere and declaring that their my daughters from the future with Pyrrha and Ruby.. Haha, what a weird dream. Hey what are you doing here by the way-“ His mouth paused when he spotted the group, and the two said girls. Oh Oum they’re real!

“Daddy!”

“Father!”

“Ooof!”

Two blurs of brown and yellow crashed into the young Arc as he fell once more to his comfy bed. 

“We were worried when you were unconscious, father!” Helena smiles delightfully at him, “I’m so glad you are alright!”

“Yeah Dad!” Lily once again nuzzles on his father, “You gave us quite the scared!”

From this scene alone all of the occupant has one words floating in their mind. It was probably a universally truth or it could be not, but for now and from the girls reaction the truth remain intact. 

These girls are all ‘daddy’s girls’ and Jaune is a great and dotting father’s. 

Although Jaune’s mind trying to comprehend what’s going on, his natural instinct moves his hands toward their hands and slowly, as if doing it to a fragile things, pet them. Just with that, the two bundles of energy melted. 

“”Muuunyaaa…”” The two of them leaned on comfortable while being petted by their father. 

Everyone watch in fascination at the girls that turn to jelly when their heads being patted by their father’s. Of course, they sweatdrop slightly when they begin to act like cats and purrs while snuggling ever closer to their father, who seems to just enjoy petting them. 

“You sure they’re not yours, Blake?” Yang joked, earning a look from the black cat.

Both Ruby and Pyrrha smiles at the cute scene of the family, they eyes lingering on the form of three on the beds. They all knew that Jaune Arc was a kind and a lovable dorky person, an adorkable person without any doubt, however when they see his kind and fatherly side they just can’t…  
Both Pyrrha and Ruby look at each other, their minds made and their resolve made steel. 

“Pyrrha,” Ruby take the initiative, her voice loud enough for the group to hear but not Jaune that still busy pampering his little girls, “I don’t know about you. But I don’t want my daughter to disappear.” Everyone gasps at her declaration, for they knew what that mean. 

“Of course.” Pyrrha nods her head, “I expect nothing less from you. But know that I, too, will not let Helena be a memory. She will never be a memory in my watch.”  
The two stares at each other before a smiles of challenged appears on their face. It’s decided, that the two of them will wage a war, a war that will decide the fate of the world and the fate of one Jaune Arc.

It’s the beginning of the war of Arc, a war for the love of Jaune’s Arc that, without a doubt cause mayhem and chaos for Beacon.

God bless their poor souls.

“So uh…” Jaune’s stop his ministration, much to the girls disappointment, “Have you girls eat anything yet?” The girls shook their heads, “Then how about we grab something to eat in the cafeteria? We’ll… think about it all after our belly are full.” The two girls nods their head at their father and quickly went to their mothers. 

“Mom! We can eat with dad right?!”

“Let’s eat with father, mother.” 

As Jaune push himself off of his comfy bed he begins his track toward the group, though he blush a bit when both Ruby and Pyrrha look at him. “Look… I uh… let’s talk about this after lunch, okay?”

“Sure Jaune.”

“Okay Jaune.”

Then they all moves out of the room, none of them commenting anything from what just happened. The weirdness of today had drained everyone spirit of asking question away. But not for Nora for nothing will deter her for finding out something that may change her future.

“So, so, do I have a house made out of pancake in the future?!” Nora asked excitedly as her imagination went wild, “Or a pancake making Magnhild lying around?!”

Helena chuckles, “No, auntie Nora, you don’t have those in the future.” Nora awweed in disappointment. “But you do have a Sloth zoo.”

“Really!?”

“Yes. You made it to house every sloth in Remnant.” Though Helena always wonder why her aunt would even do that, but eh, like her father had said, Nora just being Nora.

“OH.MY.OUM. Jauney!” Nora turns to her team leader who is clearly very uncomfortable, “You have to marry Pyrrha so I have a sloth zoo!”

Lily, knowing Auntie Nora’s help could be invaluable, decide to chip in, “But Auntie, in my future you have a Pancake Making Sloths zoo!” 

Now that gained her attention, “WHAT?!”

“Yes! In my timeline, you trained all of the Sloths in the zoo to make you pancakes! And you succeed!” Lily ignores the glare and yell of ‘That’s impossible!’ from Helena.

“OH.MY.OUM. Jauney!” She turns her head toward her team leader once again, “You have to marry Ruby! Imagine the pancake making Sloths!!!” She could just imagine the possibility!

Thankfully, Jaune was saved from answering by Ren who reprimand his childhood friend that she’ll make the situation even worse. Fortunately, although she’s pouting in disappointment, she stayed her tongue and continues in silent. Thankfully both Pyrrha and Ruby are too engrossed in the idea that they’re a parent married to one Jaune Arc to be bothered by Nora’s.

Nobody knows how long her silent will last, however. 

In their walks Yang’s still glaring at Jaune, she is willing to put it with it for now, considering how happy Ruby looks. Ren too held his question in, fearing he will ruin the moment and he’ll be in the receiving end of Ruby/Pyrrha wrath, but Yang and maybe even Nora. Blake just… went with it, considering how troublesome it’ll be if she questions it. Weiss…  
“Hmph, how rare seeing you act like this, Arc.” She commented as the group walks through the hallway, with the girls still clinging to their mothers. 

“Come on, Snow Angel,” Jaune let out a tired smile at her, “I’m always like-Ouch!”

“Don’t call me that!”

The group ignores Jaune’s usual habbit of calling Weiss that, with both Pyrrha and Ruby eyes twitching slightly. They knew Weiss always deny his advances so they have no worry; however they still… Maybe… Just a bit… Feel slightly, tiny bit of jealousy toward the white heiress. A loud gasp was sounded among them, stopping the entire group and snapping their head toward the source. 

Liliana Arc has a look of horror on her face, “I remember now!” She gasps again, “Snow Angel… Mom mention it being someone that dad used to love… Her greatest love rival that existed in the plane of existence…” Then she points her finger toward a surprised looking Weiss, “So it’s you all along, Auntie Weiss!” 

Helena, too look at Weiss in fear. She had heard of this story from her mother once, about her father liking someone else before her mother took his heart away. “… Auntie Weiss…” She whispers with clear betrayal in her voice. 

“W-What?!” Everyone is looking at her, “Why are you all looking at me like that?! You guys shouldn’t worry, Jaune Arc and I are-“

“-meant to be together.”

“Exactly-Wait, what!?” Weiss look around, “Who said that?!” 

“I did.”

A familiar burst of light suddenly appeared in front of Weiss as everyone but her backed away in shocked. Pyrrha and Ruby covers their daughters with their bodies while Jaune automatically tries to cover them both with his body without even realizing it. 

Ren is looking at the familiar burst of light that made a thought appeared on his head. “Oh no…” He moans. 

And as Ren expected, a little girls came out of the hole of light as it died down. Her attires is a beautiful light blue dress that reached up to her knees with grey colored long sleeves for the arms, a familiar snowflake symbol could be seen on the back of her dress. Her hair is platinum blond that reached to her stomach area; eyes are blue and cold as snow. 

“I… am Salju Arcschnee, proud daughter of Jaune and Weiss Arcschnee.” Her tone was cold as she stares at them all, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, dear future father of mine,” then she turn to look at her mother, “Hello to you too, future mother.” 

Silence.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!” Jaune finally snapped as he screams to the world, this time joined by Weiss, having frozen in shell-shocked of having a child with Jaune Arc, the dunce of all people. 

Pyrrha and Ruby? They just realized they have one more competitor. 

And Nora? She squeals in delight.

“ANOTHER POSSIBILITY!”


	2. Of Ice and Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ice met with Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter is a bit different from chapter one, less humor I think. It’s a bit different than I planned on, and, well, it’s harder controlling so many characters without overshadowing the other. So I hope you will all forgive me with this imperfect chapter.
> 
> Review it, please, so I can improve. Like, if you think one of the characters a bit OOC and you want it to change and I will change it, but please let me know, Im also trying to improve here. This chapter is a bit one-sided, but it’s just the beginning, and the other will get their turn, I promised.

Blake Belladonna knew that today is the weirdest day of her life. 

It started when a girl suddenly popped out of nowhere in her team room that could practically passed for her team leader mini-me, with all the cloak and face and all. But then she suddenly declared that she is Ruby’s future daughter with the dorky and slightly adorable, the adorkable team leader of JNPR, Jaune Arc. 

Now, she rarely interacts with said blond, but she could just simplify him as a weak but kind person. Even after knowing her as a Faunus he didn’t seem to change his view about her, and his interaction with other Faunus, like Velvet, didn’t show him as a racist kind of person. So he’s okay in her book. 

But then she and her team found out that his child with Pyrrha, not Ruby, also came back from the future to make sure her parent ‘end up’ with each other, making some sort of awkward situation between her and JNPR’s team. 

She and probably most of her friends, aside from Ruby and Jaune himself, could see the hinted affection from Pyrrha to the blond leader, so she’s not that surprised the both of them have children together, although it’s a bit cliché, it’s understandable and logical. Ruby as well, she could sense some hints of affection from her young leader, though it’s more subtle than Pyrrha, and she has some suspicion that even Yang sensed it as well. 

But having a child with Weiss? Now THAT is very surprising. 

Everyone in the campus had seen at least once where Weiss would decline and outright reject Jaune’s advances. She also clearly showed her dislike toward the blond boy and her preference to the more slightly flamboyant, cooler version of Jaune, Neptune. She feels slightly bad for Jaune, but then again she could probably see why, maybe, she didn’t know herself. 

Right now all of them are at the cafeteria, sitting down on one of the long wooden table with perspective team while eating lunch, or try to anyway. The future children are seated next to their perspective mother’s, both Helena and Lily are animatedly talk with their mothers while glaring between here and there at their newest incoming, who is eating her food calmly with a grace of a noble. Not surprising there. Some of the Huntsmen in training looks at the group oddly, but it seems they decided to not to intervene for their sanity sake. Good call.

Pyrrha and Ruby seems to be having fun chatting with their future daughters, both of them getting to know them better, like their favorite food and colors and that kind of stuff. Weiss? Well, she’s having the time of her life by resting her head on the table on her arm with a depressing aura looming above her head. Her daughter doesn’t seem to mind the situation and instead focusing herself to eat her meal. 

Jaune is also, like Weiss, resting his head on the table next to Ren who is giving him a clear look of pity. Nora? She didn’t really give a damn about the situation and just devours her food.

Typical Nora.

She’s curious though of why Jaune Arc hasn’t jump with joy right now. All of them had found out that he has a pretty good chance with his ‘snow angel’ and in theory that should make him the happiest man alive. He should be grinning like idiot right now! Maybe he fear if he do that Yang will kick his ass, tied him with her Gumbol Shroud and then begin a play of S and M until he submit completely and remain loyal to Yang’s little sister without question?

Wait, that sounds a bit kinky and wrong. But she could imagine her partner doing it with her personality and mood swings…. Damn, she’s reading too much of Ninja of Love.  
“Father,” A cold voice ring across the table, making even Jaune snaps out of his position, “right now, you and mother have yet to date each other, correct?”

Weiss flinch and Jaune blink while awkwardly rub the back of his neck with a small blush, “Well um, Snow Ange-I mean, yeah, your mother and I are not dating.” Blake is slightly impressed with how he said it with somewhat of a calm composure, though she is sure if something unexpected were to happen again he’ll snap.

Salju nods her head in understanding, “I see. That is understandable, then perhaps I could-“

“NO!” Helena suddenly interrupted, “Father will marry my mother instead of yours! They are meant with each other!”

“No way!” Not to lose with her rivals, Lily too interrupts, “My dad and mom will be together! It’s been decided since they arrived here!” 

“Incomprehensible.” Salju retorted with surprising intellect words, “Your arguments are not valid and strong enough. Father had been interested with mother all his life in Beacon; it is only comprehensible for them to end up with each other.” 

Wow, Blake is impressed that the kid knew some tough words, but it is to be expected from a Schnee-Er, an ‘ArcSchnee’, she guessed. Top education since young age and all.  
“In… comparhinble?” Lily tried to imitate what Salju had said, but to no avail. “What’s that?” From the confused look Helena is giving the young Arcschnee, she too is confused as her counterpart. 

Salju look at the two of them for a moment before gasping, “… Forgive me,” Then she gives them a look of pity so obvious it pisses her counterparts off, “I have misjudge your level of intellect, I shouldn’t use such a high level words against you two, please, forgive me.” She bows her head toward them.

“Wow,” Yang said softly while watching the young white hair girl with surprised look, “She’s Weissy daughter alright. That obvious rich people insult can’t get any worse.” Blake herself couldn’t agree more.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” Helena was the first to snap as she stood up from the chair. “Say that to us again!”

Lily too stood up from her chair, “Yeah! Just because you’re Ms. Rich-Pancypants doesn’t mean you can insult us!”

“Err…” Pyrrha quickly buts in before anything could go out of hand, “I’m sure Salju doesn’t mean to insult you two, right?” She looks at the young ArcSchnee hopping to see the girl agreeing with her.

She did agreed, but in a Schnee kind of way. “Auntie Pyrrha is correct. It is not my intention to insult your intellect, that’s why I apologize.” All of them sweatdrop at her respond, which only made the other two children seethed in more anger. “My mother always said to apologize immediately if you wronged someone, is her words incorrect?”

This time it was Ruby, “Well, no but…” Even the young and innocent Ruby would be offended if someone would say that to her, but from the way the future heiress said it, with such sincerity, it made it… Weird, and maybe a bit more insulting.

Even Blake herself couldn’t see any mischief or sense any ill intent from the child and could only sense sincerity. So either the young future heiress is very good at masking herself, which she highly doubt considering her age, or she’s a complete thick head with people’s feeling and she actually didn’t mean it as an insult. 

She has high suspicion it was the last.

Salju then continue, “My father too said that-“ She stop immediately when Weiss, who’s been silent all this time, suddenly stood up and smack the table loudly, earning everyone attention, even Nora and other Huntsmen in training that’s been observing the interaction from afar. 

“Stop.” Her voice is cold as ice, colder than Salju’s. 

“Mother…?” The young future heiress asks before she’s silent when her mother glares at her.

“Stop calling me your mother!” Weiss snap at her supposed daughter, “I… I don’t like Jaune that way! So stop calling him that! I will not have a daughter with a man like him!”  
Silence. The room is silence, and from the corner of her eyes Blake manages to catch Jaune wincing at her words. Even for Weiss standard, that’s a very painful blow for Jaune and she couldn’t help but to feel pity to him. Him and his ‘future’ daughter with Weiss, who was told by her mother out front that she will not be born. 

“Weiss that’s enough!” Surprisingly, it was Jaune, who swallowed his pain and manage a yell, making the heiress flinched. 

Salju face is covered by the shadow of her hair and Blake’s Faunus eyes manage to see the small tremble from her clench hands. “I…” Her voice is slightly shaky, and she paused as if not wanting anyone else to found out about her weakness, “… Understand, mother. Please… Forgive me for making you angry. I’ll… Go for now until you calm down.” Then like lightning, the young heiress from the future bolt out of the room. 

“What the hell Weissy!?” Yang snapped toward her teammate, “Why did you do that?! She’s just a kid! You can’t just yell on your damn kid like that!”

“Yeah Weiss!” Ruby, too, look very disappointed and angry at Weiss, “She’s your daughter! You can’t do that!” It seems even her partner knew that it’s out of hand, even for Weiss standard.

“I…” The Schnee look away while biting her lower lips. It was then when Jaune Arc, the lovable and dorky team leader of JNPR, walk toward Weiss and did something unexpected even in Blake’s Ninja of Love’s dream. 

He slapped Weiss on her cheek. Hard. 

A shock expression appeared on the heiress face, “What…?”

“I understand if you don’t like me, Weiss.” Jaune’s voice is serious, there’s no hint of that lovable knight in them, “And I understand you fancy Neptune better than me. That’s okay, I can take it. But don’t yell at our daughter like that. If you don’t like her then let me take care of her by myself. At least that way she knew one of her family doesn’t hate her.” Then Jaune leave the silent and shocked cafeteria as he run to catch up with one of his future daughter. 

The room was left with awkward silence as all of them look at each other for guidance on what the heck to do from here. Weiss herself is looking down on the table with a pale face while rubbing her cheek where Jaune had slapped her. 

“I…”

 

XXX

 

It took Jaune a good twenty minute before he actually found Salju’s by luck.

She’s standing in silent on one of Beacon Academy many balconies. Her cold blue eyes are staring at the bright blue sky. 

The young Arc smiles as he found her and he steps closer toward one of his daughter. It was then when he heard the beautiful and melodious sound-a song? It’s coming from Salju. 

“-Mirror… Tell me something… Tell me who’s the loneliest of all…” 

“… Salju?” 

Her song paused and she immediately wipes something from her face with her sleeve. Then she turns around the face her father with her usual neutral face. “Hello father, how are you?” 

No matter how hard she’s trying to hide it, Jaune knew that she just cried. But if she’s Weiss daughter, then the chance of her having high pride as her mother is very likely, so he’ll let it slide for now. “Salju, are you okay?” He walks toward the white daughter and paused next to her as he crouch. 

“I am fine. You don’t have to worry about me, father.” Salju forced a smile at her father, “I expected such words from mother since I first step into this timeline.”  
Now that was surprising, “Err… You did?” 

“Yes. You and mother had told me about your… Relationship before you two start to date. It is in my speculation that mother will, at some time, snap at the revelation that she may have a child with you.” Huh. Now that Jaune think about it, it made sense. “So you don’t have to worry too much, father.” She smiles at her father once again only to receive a light nudge on the head. 

“Hey now, did the future me told you that it’s okay to lie to your father?” Jaune smiles at his daughter surprised expression, “You know you can’t lie to your father about thing like this.” He smiles kindly, so so kindly at her, “It’s okay to tell me the truth, alright?”

Salju blue eyes stares at her father’s warmer blue eyes who held affection despite them just meeting today. Could it be a father instinct? Could it be a Jaune Arc’s thing?  
Salju didn’t know or care for she launch herself toward her father warm embrace as she cry. The stoic child of ArcSchnee cries while holding into her father like a lifeline as her tears wet Jaune’s uniform, but he didn’t care. The male Arc just pats Salju on the head while muttering ‘let it all out’ softly to her. 

Jaune, for all his obliviousness, knew that even when Salju expecting something like that to happened, experiencing it yourself is more painful, especially with other children getting along very well with their mothers, and it’s heartbreaking. Salju, for all her Schnee like personality, she’s not one. No, she’s an ‘ArcSchnee’, the proud daughter of Jaune and Weiss.

Five minute later one could see Jaune Arc sitting on one of the many benches at the balcony while his daughter is comfortably sitting on Jaune’s laps. “So, are you okay now, Salju?”

“Yes, thank you very much, Father.” Salju smiles at him, this time it’s not forced. “And I’m… Sorry for ruining your uniform.”

“What? This? Pfft, I ruin it all the time!” Like that time when Cardin trap him in his locker and rocket him away, and that time when Nora accidentally put spill an entire pancake syrup on him, and that time when Yang… No, never mind. He doesn’t think his soul can take remembering more pathetic and embarrassing scene of the past.  
“… GAAAAAH! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMOREEEEE!”

“ME TOO!!!”

“Huh?” Before Jaune could react, a pair of blue smashed into Jaune, throwing him off the bench and making Salju roll away to safety. “GAH!? What the-?!”

Lo and behold, Helena and Lily are pouting cutely atop of a startle Jaune, “Father! It’s not fair Salju have all your attention!” Helena complaint, “You can’t play favorite like this!”  
“Yeah!” Lily agrees, “Your Honey Huntress Princess also need attention! Or she’ll die of loneliness!”

Jaune just chuckles and thanking Oum that his Aura reserves is pretty large, “Come on Helena, I’m not being unfair. And Lily, you’re not a rabbit, you won’t die of loneliness.” He pats their heads and it quickly melted them into goo of ‘punyaaa’ as they purred like kittens and snuggles closer to Jaune. “There, there, good girls.”

Salju, who has recover, is looking at the scene from the side, “… As expected of father, he can melt girls with his touch.” Though she look at the two girls in slight jealousy, “N-No! An ArcSchnee must not falter to such petty jealousy!”

“Aww! How cute!” Salju felt a pair of hand circle her and then grab her in a tight hug, “For a Weiss spawn you sure are a cute one!”

One by one, the entirety of both team RWBY and JNPR walk out from the shadow and into the open ground. Most of them held smiles on their face as they watch Jaune making his future daughters into melting goo. 

“Yang! Stop that!” Except for Ruby who quickly tries to pry Yang from her partner future daughter since her face turned blue already, “She’ll die!”

Complying to her sister plight, she let go of the young future heiress to the ground, who immediately take a much as air as she could. 

“Sweet air… I will never take you for granted again…”

“Oi Lady Killer!” The young Arc turns his head toward Yang, who’s grinning at him, “Never thought you’re a daddy type. But nice work! Mama Yang approves!” The brawler gives Jaune a thump up, who smile back awkwardly. 

“So uh…” Jaune blush a bit, “Since when did you guys arrived?”

“When you’re in the middle of comforting Salju.” Ren answered with a faint smile. “Don’t worry, it’s a cool scene.” The magenta young man assured. He’s not lying though, it’s quite a scene to watch, a fatherly Jaune comforting his beloved daughter. Hell even the girls, yes even Nora, seems to let out a small ‘aww’ at the scene, especially Pyrrha and Ruby, who smiles brightly (and maybe even lovingly) at the scene while holding back their daughters from ruining it. 

“You two were so cuteee!” Nora squeals loudly, “Like a papa Sloth and a daughter sloth! I’ve seen in once in Animal Chanel! Oooh! I just want to hug them!”

Ren sighs at his childhood friend, “Nora…”

“That reminds me!” She quickly bolt toward Salju, who is being comforted by Ruby after her sudden plight, “Salju! Salju!” 

Although slightly surprised at her auntie sudden appearance at her side, she maintains her cool. “Yes Auntie?”

“In your future, do I have Sloth zoo’s like at Helena’s and Lily’s future?! Do I?! Can they make pancakes?! Can they swim?! Or fly?!”

Despite being assaulted by a barrage of Nora’s questions, the young heiress still retain her cool somewhat, “Of course Auntie. In fact, you have your own Sloth protected forest, not just a zoo.”

“Huh?!” Her own sloth protected forest?!

“Yes. Mother agreed to help you built a zoo, but then she thought it’ll be simpler to buy a forest where you can put all of your Sloths friends so she did.” Of course, Salju didn’t mention that it took Nora’s constant nagging to her mother for about a month about the endanger species of sloths that she, after suffering through an entire month, agreed to help Nor, and to make her shut up and never bother her about Sloths again she bought her an entire forest.

“You also open your own Sloth’s safari there, Auntie.” Salju added. She herself had ride on the safari several times already, free of charge of course, after all she’s Nora’s favorite niece. 

“OH.MY.OUM!” Nora squeals harder at the thought. Her own Sloth heaven! With safari on top of that! She grab Salju, hug her just like Yang, and do several 360 spin while carrying the now regret looking girl across the balcony while singing something about a golden Sloth, a winged panda and a spider pig. 

And, of course, just like before, Salju face turns blue from the lack of air. Again.

Before anyone else could stop her, a familiar, stern voice suddenly spoken. 

“Let my daughter go this instant!”

A pair of hand somehow snatched Salju from Nora’s grasp as the future daughter gasp for sweet and precious air. It took her several second to realize who’s holding her right now.

“Mo… Mother?”

Weiss Schnee, in all her glory, is staring at her so called ‘daughter’ from the future. Her scarred eyes narrowed, her cold eyes are staring directly into Salju’s blue eyes as if she’s searching for something. 

Salju look away slightly, “Mother… I… I’m sorr-“

“Stop.”

“Huh?”

“A Schnee… Must apologize if they had done something wrong to other people. That is what my mother taught me, and I know I will teach you about it also.” She looks away with guilt ridden eyes as she slowly put her daughter down, “And so, I… I’m sorry, for what I had said to you.”

Salju eyes widened when her mother had said that. Hell, not only her but the entire group are staring at Weiss like she had grown a second head. Even Jaune, who had finally stop petting his two daughters, ignoring their moan of disappointment, look at the heiress he had slapped almost half an hour ago.

A pair of tiny arm wraps themselves around Weiss waist, “It’s okay, Mother, for I can never hate you nor father.” A tiny smile decorates Salju’s face. 

The cold heiress look at the tiny form that’s hugging her before a small smile broke out of her face as she return the hug. Five second later, her smile disappeared and a scowl decorate her face as she stare at the man that potentially become her ‘husband’. 

“And you! Don’t let any bright idea get out of your head just because you can potentially become my husband! And I will have you take responsibility for dragging me into all of this!” She glares at the sweatdropping Arc. 

“Mother, please do not blame father.” Salju let go of her mother’s waist, “Instead, how about you two go on a date-“

“Oh no you don’t!” Lily quickly cut in as the little yellow riding hood glares at her rival, “Dad is going to go on a date with my mom and that’s final!”

“But father’s going to go with my mother!” Helena, not to be left behind, join in, “The two of them are destine to be with each other!“

“Impossible. Using the words ‘destine’ will not help your case with thick proves of it being optional with me and the yellow hood here.” Salju counter, “And you, yellow hood, your childish argument wont earn you any merit.”

“What?! But we’re still children! And do you have a problem with my hood?! It’s a hip fashion sense! My mother told me that!”

“Yeah! Stop trying to be all adult, Salju! You’re just a meanie, father stealing, miss FancyPant!” 

“How can I ‘steal’ what is already mine?”

“”DAD/FATHER IS NOT YOURS!”” 

And so once again the children went on with an argument with whose mother goes on a date with heir father. It’s an odd and weird concept, actually, and most of them are not yet familiar themselves with it. Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss and even Jaune try to calm their daughters down before something explosive and destructive happen. They’re the children of Huntsmen, ones of the best that ever existed, and so a childish argument may, without a doubt, turn into a massive, exploding brawl. 

The reaming non parent is watching the exchange with amusement clear in their eyes, especially when it all turn into a large game of tug of war for Jaune as the children try to pry him off of each other. 

“He’s ours!”

“No! Ours!”

“Ours!”

“AAARGH! STOP PULLING ME!!!”

“Damn. Our group becomes a bit livelier, don’t you think?” Yang asks her black partner, who nods her head in agreement. 

And in silent thought, Blake is thankful that no children of hers and Jaune came from the future to make sure they ended up together. Oum knows what will happen if she did have children with Jaune and they also went to the past. 

Pfft, like that will happen.

 

XXX

 

Glynda Goodwitch is enjoying her free time and evening tea. 

Being a professor in an academy for Huntsmen is a very tiring job, especially with such an incompetent co-worker that can’t even administrate for their life. Ozpin, for all of his genius and cunning mind, is not really all that great when it comes to administrating job, especially budgeting. The last time he handles the budget he order for a 30 percent increase for coffee supply. 

Then there was Port, who, despite his experience as a Huntsman, can’t really handle any administrative stuff. He’s worse than Ozpin, but at least he didn’t order some unnecessary coffee supply for the school, but he did order that captured live Grimm to be brought to the campus ground.

Don’t get her started on Professo-She mean, Doctor Oobleck, who ordered some unnecessary fancy rocks from the museum and more imported coffee. Oum, why does she have to be associated with people who have complete addiction with coffee?! 

As she begin to take another sip and enjoy her free time in her room alone, a bright light suddenly appeared mid-air above her table. In response, she stood up from her chair and went into a defensive posture while pulling her weapon with her telekinesis semblance. 

Of course, she was completely taken by surprised when, instead of something dangerous or explosive or something, a child suddenly popped out from the light as they crashed into her table as the bright light disperses. 

“Ouch… It hurt...” 

It was then that Glynda manage to see what kind of kid that popped out of a bright light above her table. The child is a girl, with long black hair and a pair of familiar cat eyes, one of them yellow and the other blue. A pair of cute cat ears also seems to be proudly display to the world above her head. 

The little girl is wearing a white button up shirt with a cute black ribbon around her neck, black skirt with ribbon tied around her waist like a belt, a pair of black gloves and a pair of small black boots. 

“Is this…?” The kind, who is clearly a Faunus, look around the room until she notices her, “E-Excuse me, is this Beacon Academy?”  
Glynda blink, “Err… Yes, it is.”

A bright smile broke out of her face, “Yes!!!” She suddenly shouted while jumping around the room, “We’re here Shiro! We’re finally at mom’s and dad’s place! Woohoo!” She cheers. 

“W-Wait! Who are you!? How did you get here?!” 

The girl paused at the woman and stare at her for a minute before letting out a sheepish smile, “Oh, right. So, um, we are-Ah! I mean, my name is Kurogane Arc, but you can call me Kuro! Mom and Dad always called me that!” She then do some ridiculous, albeit cute, heroic pose as she puffed out her chest, “We’re-uh, I mean, I’m the proud daughter of Jaune and Blake Arc! And I come from the future to make sure my parent are together-together!”

Glynda just stares at the cat like child in front of her.

And stares, 

And stares, 

She just knew a headache is coming to haunt her.

To be continued. 

Well, there you go, chapter 2! I’m sorry if it’s not to your standard or I’m being one sided, but trust me it’s all for the greater good and I will give other children some of their own moment. Yeah. But at least Blake’s child is here, right?!

… No? … Fine, just enjoy this OMAKE from me!

 

OMAKE: Weiss’s Awakening. 

 

Weiss is staring at Jaune disappearing form while touching her red cheek from his slap. Her cold blue eyes are staring at the cafeteria entrance way as her mind went into a scramble.

“Wow,” Yang said from the side, “Can’t believe he had the guts to do that! That’s some intense stuff right there!” She slightly licks her lips, “Mama Yang like…”

“YANG!” Ruby chided while covering Lily’s ears, “Stop it!”

“Well sorry for having a preference!”

The heiress ignores her teammates as her heart thumps wildly and her mind is still in scramble. 

“What…? Did that Arc just… Slapped me?! How dare he-! But…. But… Why do I felt… Good? What-what is this?! Why is a slap from the dunce made me happy… And it’s turning me on!? What the hell is going on!!!???”

Blake, who notices Weiss silent, touches her shoulder, “Uh… Weiss, are you okay?”

She didn’t say anything as her blue eyes shifted their gaze toward the floor, where slowly her cheeks reddening as her breath become ragged.  
What the hell is happening to her?!

At the cafeteria entrance, a certain future heiress, having tricked the group and her father, is secretly watching her mother from the hallway, hiding at some dark corner with a binocular. 

“Fufufufu… With that slap, Mother will awaken her masochistic side, and then she will fall for Father’s slightly sadistic side, and then they will end up with each other! Then my future is secured! Fufufufufu…” 

Yup, a nice daughter, she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, do you like it? Is it funny? No? Oh fine, I’m sorry okay!? I’m nervous here!  
> And, well, I’m sorry for this chapter being somewhat of a one sided, but I’m not picking favorite here! Seriosuly! Everyone will have a turn, just… be patient. Anyway, please review! And thanks!


	3. Flame and Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Love can be Cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! And welcome back! I'm sorry for the laate delay of this story, but I was so very busy in my college life, and I was just on my vacation, so, yeah. I'm not trying to justify me being late updating, but just trying to tell all of you the reason.
> 
> But anyway, you guys rock! Wow! I didn't think the story I made on a whim will be this popular on this fandom! Thank you all so very much for this!
> 
> PLEASE READ!: Let me say this in advance, I don't know how the quality of this chapter going to be since I wrote it in a super rush, it wont be as funny as the previous chapters, I think. And, well, you guys can decide for me if it's good or not and say it in the review section. Like if it's too fast, too many jump scenes or too many fast pace scene. If I receive too many negatives comment about this chapter then I might rewrite it for the sake of all of you and my sanity. Oh, and just as a heads up, this chapter wont be all laughs and smiles.
> 
> Anyway, let's begin!

All Glynda Goodwitch wanted is just a simple and peaceful day.

Being the professor of a school for Huntsmen, having a peaceful day without something unexpected happening and blowing up is actually pretty rare. Teaching a bunch of hormonal teenagers with weapons and skill to level an army does that to you, she promised.

She's having a great day today. She hasn't receive any call from her useless administrator colleague about something went wrong or having needed done and any report from someone that something had exploded, destroyed or killed. So she's actually going to mark today as a rare peaceful day with a cup of warm tea that will fulfill her day-

-and then this happened.

A child Faunus suddenly popped out of a light and crashed her table-with her tea on it-and claimed that she's from the future and the daughter of one Jaune Arc and Blake Beladona, two of which are students familiar with her, with the latter pretty well known for having disobey order involving the infamous White Fang.

Great. What a great day today turn out to be.

Right now she's sitting across of the 'future girl', who is munching on the snacks she produced from her stockpile like a chipmunk with her cheeks buldging with all the sweets she'd eaten. When she look at her, she actually look like a mini-me version of Miss Belladonna, and her blue eye could only be from her 'father' if what she said have any truth in them.

"So… Miss Kuro, was it?" Glynda begin when the atmosphere calm down somewhat, "Do you have any… Proof that you're from the future?"

Kuro look up, her different eye color eyes stares at the teacher as she tilted her head cutely while her Faunus ears twitch slightly, making the professor to cringe slightly. "Hmm… Proof? … Ah! I have one!" She seems to try to fish something out of her pocket before her face brightens up, "Aha!" With gusto she produced a simple black ribbon from her pocket and raised it up to the air, "Taadaa! Mom's black ribbon! She said if I ever want to hide my ears, tie them with this!"

That… Is what probably Miss Beladona would say to her children, wouldn't it?

Now, under normal circumstances Glynda would've shot down her proof immediately considering it's just some plain, black ribbon that you could get from your nearest convenience store. However, the fact that the young Faunus stood up on the chair while raising the ribbon is, in her eyes, one of the cutest thing she had seen in like forever in Beacon.

Damn it this school need some cute mascot!

Under all her cold exterior Goodwitch is still a woman, and like most woman she loves cute thing very much. She just didn't show it too much, "Uhm, Miss Kuro, do you have any other proof beside the ribbon?" Right now Glynda is holding herself back from grabbing the young Faunus and hug her.

"Another proof? But… But… This is mom's ribbon!" She raised the ribbon toward Glynda's face.

Her eyes twitch, "Yes… I can see that. But is there other?"

"Uh…" Her face crunch into a serious one as she ponders, "… I can tell you her likes!" She bounced on the sofa at the great ideas.

That is actually a very flawed proof, considering that Glynda's isn't too close with Miss Belladonna, however the child innocent and hopeful look crush any disagreement, "Then… Tell me."

"She likes Salmon! And, and, she like other fish too! Oh! She also likes black! And… And…" Her bright face slowly changed into a sad one, "Mom loves the Belladonna flower garden Dad grew in the backyard… He… He…" Whatever spirit she has had completely disappeared as she crouch down on the couch with sorrowful expression.

"What… Happened?"

Kuro look up toward Glynda, her once bright eyes are now filled with sorrow and tears, "He… He died trying to protect us. The Colorless King killed him."

 

XXX

 

Yang Xiao-Long doesn't exactly know how to react with the scene in front of her.

The cereal box Pyrrha Nikos, her dear sister Ruby Rose and even the Ice Queen Weiss Schnee are walking in front of her while chatting with their 'supposed' daughters from the future, said daughters are holding on to their 'supposed' dad with gusto as if marking their territory while chatting up with their mothers. They all seem to be having good time, even Weiss, though she doesn't show it she can see the subtle hints.

The father seems to be having a dilemma of his life, too.

His face is actually full of trouble as if he's thinking something really hard, but it keep shifting to another expression one time after another from confusion, horror to even hopelessness.

Well, Yang could relate… Not really, but she could understand why he's having the greatest dilemma of his life right now. I mean, when your children from the future came forth with different mothers, the heck are you going to do? Yang slightly pities the dorky blond, but still if he hurt Ruby, he'll die. It's as simple as that.

One could simply testimony of Yang Xiao-Long one track of mind.

It was a peaceful walk to their dorm room, with none of the children going on a death battle fight for their father or something similar.

At least until a completely innocent with no ill intent question being ask.

"So dad, you're going to sleep with me and mom, right?" Lily asked innocently, earning several reactions from the people around her.

Jaune, Weiss and Pyrrha chock on his own saliva, Ruby heart paused and her face went red, Lily fellow children from the future glare at her and Yang, who only know realized that, if Jaune were to choose Ruby he'll have to sleep with her, darkened her mood considerably and her expression…

God, her expression can't be explained for protection and sanity purpose.

"No!" Helena interrupted, "Dad's going to sleep with me and mom!"

"Impossible." Salju interrupted the interruption, "What makes you think that you are even worthy of sleeping with my father?" That sounds a bit wrong, but they're kids! Let them live a little!

Before the girls could once again go into a game called 'Who can kill who first', Nora, in all her absolute awesomeness, interrupt them, "Now don't fight all of you! This awesome auntie Nora has an awesome idea that can settle which bed Jaune will warm tonight!" Once again, the involving party chokes on their spit from Nora's wording.

The children? They're looking at their auntie with their most determine face.

Yang? She's already dreading what's going to happen.

"H-Hey wait a minute! I never agreed to even s-s-sleep with the doofus!" Weiss said after finding her voice, "You can't just decide on your own like that!"

"Mother, please stop being such a tsundere." Salju look toward the woman that (In the future) will give birth to her, "If we don't get thing underway, then I will never be born." She has absolutely no subtlety what so ever.

"What?! Don't decide for yourself like that! My future daughter or not, there's limit!"

Salju sigh. Of course, she should've known such resistance from her mother like this. Although she doesn't want to do it, there's no other choice. With a deep breath, she set her final card in motion.

And the world crumbles.

Salju gave her mother the most adorable puppy eyes she could muster, with the wide eyes and tears and whining and stuff. With her hands together in a praying motion, she practically begged her mother in a not so subtle way.

"Please mother…" She whimpers cutely, "Let me help you and dad sleep together…" The last statement sound a bit wrong.

Now, having teaming up with Ruby for some time, Weiss can resist some charm from the puppy dog eyes that her leader sometime use. However, coming from a child that was supposed to be hers, and her maternal instinct kicking in, her frozen castle of a heart instantly crumble.

"Ah… I… Uh…"

Not wanting to be left behind, the rest of the daughters did the same technique, and damn is it super effective! Especially Ruby's child, she can puppy-eyes like a pro, courtesy of her mother's DNA, of course.

Even Pyrrha and Ruby can't resist it.

Nora, taking it as a 'go ahead daughter, help me sleep with your future father', chipped in, "Then let's go back to the dorm! The game awaits!"

 

XXX

 

If one were to ask someone about Headmaster Ozpin, they'll say that he's an impressive man, devoted to his work and never sleep for the better future of Remnant. One of the greatest headmasters in the history of Beacon Academy.

Well they're not wrong, but not completely right either.

Headmaster Ozpin, the famous (Or infamous) headmaster of the world renown school for aspiring hunters and huntresses, Beacon Academy, is waging one of the most important and fearsome battle of the century that may even made a certain famous general cringe in horror.

Paper work.

Even armed with his comfy headmaster chair, made from the best resources Vale could produce and made from the best craftsmen and a cup of warm Vacuo coffee, doing the dreaded paperwork is still an arduous and very time consuming task.

"Hmm…" Ozpin eyes read through one of the paper he's holding, "… A request for more maintenance budget for the Bullheads?" He ponders upon it for several seconds, "I'll let Glynda handle it." He put it on with several other dozens of paper stacks on a stack holder with the label 'Glynda' on it. "Now…" He grabs another paper from the stack in the middle of the desk.

"Request for more budget… Glynda. Request for new lab… Glynda. Request for more books in the library… Hmm, Glynda it is." He smiles in triumphant on his work on forwarding it to his assistance while sipping on his warm mug of coffee.

Poor Glynda.

As Ozpin grab another piece of paper to rad over (And send it to Glynda's stack), the door of his open burst open and a familiar blond hair professor stomp inside carrying what appear to be a black hair child Faunus that seem to be enjoying being carried by her.

"Ozpin." Her tone is serious, far more than the usual tone she used, "We've got a situation."

The headmaster stares at his longtime friend, then at the young faunus on her hands, then back at her. "Glynda, I told you, you can't just pick up a stray and bring it at the school without my permission. We don't have the budget to-"

"What? No Ozpin look! I didn't found her on some street-"

"Then did you accidentally summoned her as your servant? Hmm… This is the first time I've seen one and-"

"No! Listen to me-"

"Don't tell me she's an alien that suddenly appeared in bright light when you're taking a bath? The hair is a bit wrong though…"

"No she's-"

"A runaway nun that contain 103.000 grimoires-"

"GOD DAMN IT OZPIN! STOP MAKING REFERENSES, SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

Ozpin quickly went into his 'awesome badass' headmaster mode. "I'm listening…"

Glynda take a deep breath to calm herself, "Thank you. Now look, it might sound a bit crazy and insane," Ozpin open his mouth to comment something but a glare from Glynda cut him off, "But she came from the future."

Silence.

"How… Sure are you of this, Glynda?" Ozpin, as expected, is looking at his co-worker like she's drunk. "And if you're lying just to keep her around…"

"No! She appeared on a ball of light in my room!"

"Huh… That is unusual, but are you sure-"

"Yes Ozpin. I'm quite sure."

Ozpin stares at his co-worker, who stares back with a very serious stare, before he nods his head and give the benefit of the doubt, "Very well then, what did our child from the future come here for? Is she here to warn to impending doom about our own machine going to take over the world?" He chuckles.

"It's something like that."

Now that instantly gained Ozpin attention, "What?"

"Her name is 'Kurogane Arc', the daughter of Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna, she came here to meet with her parent, apparently." Glynda slowly put the cat Faunus at a nearby comfy sofa, "From what I can gather from her, in the future it seems that someone with the tittle 'Colorless King' appeared and somehow managed to rule over the entire Remnant."

The headmaster didn't speak a thing as he ponders. If someone else were to say this to him, he would laugh at them and send them on their way, but this is Glynda telling him about it. The way her eyes held seriousness in them and her face clearly didn't show any exhibit of being drunk, its information to be ponders upon.

And the tittle…

"Colorless King… Could it be…" He pushes himself off of the chair and toward a nearby bookcase filled with many large books and tomes, where he hums in thought while searching for something.

"Ozpin?"

"That name… I could've sworn I heard it from somewhere… Ah ha!" From the bookcase he pull out an old looking book with dusty leather, "If I'm not mistaken, this book shall tell us about this Colorless King." He put it on the table where he and Glynda could see and open it.

-And the two professors came face to face with a gravy book of female models in questioningly sexy positions while wearing bikinis.

It was then that Ozpin remembered that he camouflage his precious gravy books to make it look like old ancient tomes and apparently, he forgot that the book he's looking for has the same cover as this. It was also then that he felt a primal fear that would've break lesser men as Glynda deadly glares drill into his head.

"Ah… Er… I… Don't know how it got here?" In a faint hope he actually pray that Glynda would've believed him.

She didn't. And she's not amused.

Fuck his life.

 

XXX

 

It was a barren field.

She stood there while staring toward the horizon where her enemies are marching toward them. She look bellow her from her horse, where her soldiers, men and women sworn under her name, stare bravely toward the horizon, their weapons and shields at the ready on their side.

"Brave soldiers of the Queendom! Hear my voice!" She speaks with pride as her voice echoes throughout her army, all of them listening to their leader. "For years has the Dominion been a torn at our side! Attacking our villages, raiding our supplies, killing our people! Invading our land! But today, today everything will change! Today we all shall fight and drive them from our land!"

Her soldiers roared in agreement, their weapons raise to the air. It was then as if by fate from the horizons came forth their enemies-thousands in numbers as they march through toward her army. The familiar yellow flags of the dominion adorn the enemy forces, fluttering as they march.

"REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING! REMEMBER WHY YOU'RE FIGHTING! CHAAARRGGEE!" And she and her soldiers charge toward their foes, weapons at the ready to-

-"I activate aerial bombardment."

And her army was crushed that instant.

Helena could only weep in sadness as she stares at the board-where once her mighty army stood-now nothing but scorched earth remained. Her mother pats her on the back as an offer of condolences to her daughter, who is trying her best not to cry.

Let's rewind this a bit, shall we?

You see, Nora's great idea for a game to decide which mother-daughter can sleep with the father (Much to the parent complaint) came in the form of a board game, not just any game, but a 'Remnant Kingdom Simulator V9.4'. It's basically like Dungeon and Dragon, but you rule over kingdoms instead of heroes.

The game is a bit advance, but the kids seem to agree to play it and so they did. Nora, being the benevolent goddess of pancakes, chooses them an easier map with few Grimm to play with.

Out of all the kids, only Lily kept asking for help, tips and any other things as she keep panicking and fumbling, it's a bit sad to see the daughter of Ruby like that. The other two deemed the girl as a lesser threat and instead focus on each other.

Not even 20 minutes both Helena and Salju already went on massive skirmishes while Lily just, well, keep fumbling around.

When it hit 30 minutes, an all-out full frontal assault between the Queendom of Arc (Helena) against the Republic of Crescent Moons (Salju). Helena with her heavy build army and artillery fought against Salju's mechanized army. It was a very intense, with both of them trying to outdo one another.

But then, shit hit the storm. Literally.

From the forgotten corner of the map, emerges a force that takes both Helena and Salju by surprised. Under the banner of the Arc Dominion, Liliana's forces charge through their land.

It was then they realized their mistake.

As both Helena and Salju deeming the fumbling mess known as Lily as a lesser threat, they didn't put too much thought in observing her military activity and instead focus on killing each other. Their army fought, taking many resources and manpower at their wake. Of course, when the time hit 43 minutes, their mistake was severely known.

Liliana's army march with the biggest air force and light mechanized infantry they ever seen. Divided into two, her army spearheaded into both Helena's and Salju's territory with close air support to help the infantry mowing down what defenses they faced. It was so sudden-so fast that they didn't stood a chance and, in several turn, Lily's already claimed half of both the Queendom and the Republic territory under the Dominion's.

Helena managed to pull all of her army out of Salju's territory to intercept Lily forces-But they all get bombarded by air force and it was obliterated instantly. Thus her weeping situation.

Lily? She just smiles innocently, too innocently, at the situation.

It was the perfect Blitzkrieg.

The students of Beacon could only watch as the match goes on with different expression.

"You sure that's your kid, Ruby?" Yang asked, a bit shocked that her niece could be such a devious girl underneath her innocent look, "She fit being Weiss kid's more."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Ruby? She could only watch in shock as he future daughter mowed down now obliterated Queendom of Arc. She didn't know how to feel now, happy that her daughter going to win? Fluster that the chance of her and Jaune sleeping together is at hand? Angry that her child is a devious person?

Jaune? He's just counting his life in the corner of the room, being tied up by Nora so he couldn't escape. He tried several times to dissuade this by saying he won't sleep with the girls since-well, it's inappropriate, and under normal circumstances, he's right.

But now are not normal circumstances, right? And Nora, being Nora, wants to have her damn Sloth zoo already, so she tied her team leader up to make it simpler and cover his mouth with a rag.

And so now Jaune's can't escape, so he spent half an hour praying for some divine intervention or something, cause at the rate the match is going, Lily's going to win, so that mean he'll have to sleep with Ruby, and that mean Yang will pummel him to near-dead state and may or may not crush his little-Jaune just for the hell of it.

He still wants to have children damn it!

… Wait, he already has children appearing from the future. Damn it.

"Nora, I think we should let Jaune go…" Ren, once again, try to rescue his team leader and maybe help him escape. He's been trying for almost an hour now, but the ever vigilant eyes of Nora can't be underestimated.

"No Ren! I mean, look! Lily's dominating! She's done the most perfect Blitzkrieg I ever seen since World War 2…" Nora sobs, "I sieg heil to you, Liliana!"

"Nora please don't break the fourth wall. The author's going to be in trouble."

Yes, listen to your childhood friend-Wait, you did it too Ren!

"Anyway, no! Jaune is the prize, and prize can't escape!" Then she added, "And I want my damn Sloth zoo already! I can't wait Oum knows how long for them to be ready, Ren! They have kids here already, it's legit!"

Don't just toss away the fourth wall breaking problem! Oiiii! And no, that doesn't legitimize anything!

"Nora-"Before he can say anything else a pancake, courtesy of Nora, slapped itself on his face, silencing him. "…."

"That's the seventy-two pancake slapped on your face." Blake pointed out beside him, way more focus to her book than the game.

"Thank you for reminding me, Blake. It's very helpful…" Ren said with sarcasm in his voice. The Faunus just nods her shoulder in a 'Sure, no problem' way.

Back to the game, Salju is staring at the board with sweats dripping down on her face. With Helena's gone, she's the only one left standing in defiance of the Dominion. Lily is staring at her with a smug/innocent look on her face that, frankly, kind a made her angry and want to punch her.

Unlike Helena who tries to intercept Lily's army before they reach the capital, which is a good move if she didn't have such a massive air force, Salju immediately move back toward her capital with her mechanized troops before Lily's can. However, even with a massive wall standing between her and the descendant of Ruby, her air force can and probably will bomb run her city in the next turn.

"Well Arcschnee? It's your turn."

Salju look at the actions card on her hand. Her fortified capital is strong, but a war of attricion will not go in her favor, especially if Lily just bombards her capital with her air ships and the newly captured Helena's heavy artillery. None of the action card on her hand can help her get out of this situation and win, too. So unless she has some kind of A rank noble phantasm of an army class destruction, she doubt she can get out of this alive.

However, she has something else up her sleeve.

She has one card that she drew from the start of the game. It's… Not particularly that useful and very costly to use. If she used it, then Liliana's army would be obliterated but she will be out of the game for good.

Ah what the heck. She's done for anyway. She won't let those Dominion scum touch her precious city! If she's going down, she's going down with a laugh!

"I activate SELF EXPLOTIO-"

*BOOOM*

JNPR's room wall exploded as all the occupant was thrown away by the blast. Through the smoke, a figure jump inside and, without wasting anytime grab the tied form of Jaune Arc through the chaos and try to escape.

"Stop!" Pyrrha, the first to recover move to intercept-However the figure threw a smoke bomb directly at her face. "Wha-?!"

*BOOF*

With Pyrrha distracted, the figure wasted no time and jump through the whole he/she had made and escape, leaving the chaos mess behind.

"Stop! *cough* Father!" Helena tries to give chase but the smoke is a bit too much for her.

"What the hell just happened?!" Yang growl in annoyance, "Did Jaune just got snatched?!"

"We need to find him!" Lily voice is filled with panic and her eyes basically told what she's feeling to the world right now. "P-Please mother! Auntie! Everyone!" She practically begged right now.

The group stares at Lily panic form as she begged them for help to rescue her father. Of course they'll help gladly, considering that Jaune is their friend and all. But this is the first time they ever seen her panic and desperate this much.

"Could that be a henchman of the 'Colorless King'?"

Everyone stares at Salju who had recovered and are staring toward both Lily and Helena, the two of them staring back in shock.

"That name…" Helena said in surprised, "How did you…"

"If you two are also sent here by the Professors, then am I mistaken that Professor had explained the Kaleidoscope theory?" Salju asked, earning another surprised look from the fellow future children as revelation soon take place on their expression, "If that person that kidnapped father is part of the Colorless faction, then we must hurry."

"Y-You're right! Let's go-"

"Wait!" Weiss immedietly interrupted, "What's going on?! Why did Jaune get kidnapped?!"

"No time to explain!" Helena replied, "Mother, aunties, please help us look for father! His life could be in danger!"

"I don't know what the heck is going on," Yang, now recovered from the surprised explosion, dusting off the dust on her hair, "But Jaune's a friend, and we always help a fellow friend."

"Y-Yeah!" Ruby too joined in, "Let's go help Jaune!"

Everyone cheers in agreement, except Blake who just nods, and begins to collect their necessary equipment's before beginning to hunt their missing knight in a not so shining armor.

XXX

Glynda Goodwitch is pondering her life.

Why oh why, did she have to work with such a… Unique superior that, when at some important time, could turn out to be so damn useless!

"He's only useful when dealing with the damn White Fang and the Queen! Outside of that he's as useless as a mule! … Wait, I think a mule is more useful than him at this point." Glynda sigh again, for Oum knows how much. "And to think he'll have those perverted books hidden as tomes! What kind of person did that?!"

Oh Glynda, you are lacking in the knowledge of men.

The blond teacher takes a deep breath to calm herself. She didn't want to begin to throw curses or something similar and risk waking the little angle she's carrying on her back. The said angle is still snoring cutely as her mind still in the dreamland.

It's a good thing she didn't wake up when she crashed Ozpin table at his head.

As the teacher continue her track through the quite hallway of Beacon while continue to mutters the uselessness of her collegue, she didn't notice the soft glow on Kuro, covering her entire body from top to bottom.

"That guy better have the information I need tomorrow before-"-*BOOOM*"W-What was that?!" She look out toward a nearby window, where she got a good look of the dormitory being blown up by something and, from the précised location of the explosion, her guys immediately say it's theory. "RWBY and JNPR…"

"Ah, so it is Father's room, is it?"

"Huh?" Glynda look behind toward the child she's carrying on her back, "Kuro-"She paused at what she sees.

Dark blond hair, with the same half yellow and half blue cat eyes, with the only difference of the blue being on the right instead of the left, it's the opposite of Kuro. Aside from that, they look completely the same, and yet the aura they emit…

It's completely different.

"W-Who are you?!" Glynda asked immediately as the child hop off her back gently, like a cat.

"Auntie Glynda, I thank you for taking care of Kuro. She had a rough time getting here, so I thank you on her behalf." She then bows her head, "Let I introduce myself, my name is Shirogane Arc, proud daughter of Jaune and Blake Arc. I am, so to say, is Kuro's… twin."

Wait, what?! "Twin?! B-But you and she are-"

"Yes, we share the same body." She confirmed simply, receiving a look of disbelief from Glynda. "I would love and chat for some tea, however I've sensed that my father is in a quiet of a predicament, and so I must go to him immediately."

"Wait, what-?" Before she can finish the sentence the young Faunus jump from a window and toward the darkness of the school ground. "Wait! Kuro-Er, Shiro!" She bolted toward the window and found the young Faunus's gone. "Damn it… Why this shit must always happened to me!?" Without wasting another time the professor bolts through the hallway to catch up with the missing child.

Today is really not her great day.

 

XXX

 

Jaune Arc, too is not having a good day himself.

Children from the future start popping out of a portal of light, and then they declared themselves as his children, all three of them, from different futures and from different mothers. Under normal circumstances he's probably going to pretend this is all a dream, and that he's drunk from being drag to a bar by Yang and accidentally drink some strong alcohol.

But, well, since when does thing are normal in Remnant?

Now he's being kidnapped by someone that blew up his team wall to Oum knows where. He tries to struggle himself free, but the kidnapper has a tight grip on him.

Oh, and did he mention he's currently roof jumping on the academy ground?

After a minute or two of being carried somewhere, Jaune let out an 'Ooph!' as he fell but first into the ground on the rooftop on one of Beacon's building-Probably the main hall or something, he can't really tell in this situation. His eyes widened slightly when he sees that the kidnapper kneel down in front of him as he/she stare directly into Jaune blue eyes.

The young Arc try more to break free from the rope, but it turns out that the heiress of the Valkyrie have a knack of tying thing up, and damn is the rope strong!

"… er."

A small mumble snap Jaune out of his escape artist impersonating attempt as he look at the now trembling kidnapper. What…?

Slowly with trembling hand the kidnapper grab her hood and pull it down, revealing a beautiful long, short hair that seems to gleam even in the darkness. A pair of violet eyes staring back at his sky blue, wet from the tears that threatened to drip down.

"Papa…" She whispers the word again. "I… I finally see you again…" Then she slowly hug herself at him, feeling his warm as something soft were pressed on Jaune's body. "You're here… You're really here…" She sobs.

Wait.

PAPA?!

He… She… She's another one of his daughter?! Oh Oum he has another one! What the heck! This is seriously getting out of hand for young Jaune's heart. He tries to muffle out something, but the gag prevent him to say anything other than a few mumbles.

Slowly the kidnapper turn daughter let him go and stood up in front of him. It was then that Jaune realized that the girl in front of him is quite tall, taller than Helena, could be older for all he knew. She's wearing a brown cloak that she used to disguise herself with and, underneath the young Arc could spot a black tank top and a pair of military pants and boots.

Wiping her eyes, the girl smile brightly at him, "You don't have to worry anymore, papa. I'll protect you! I'll protect you from anything that wants to harm you!" She raised her fist to chest level, "I swear it in the name of Arc! And an Arc never breaks their words!"

That… Is what an Arc would say, that is for sure.

"That's why you don't need anyone else!" She declared, much to the surprised of Jaune. "I can protect you myself! You don't need anyone else but me! That's why we'll leave Beacon tonight!"

Wait, what?!

"I know you won't understand, papa." She nods her head sadly, "So I… Er, have to use this kind of tactic and I'm sorry for it. But you'll make my mission to protect you harder if you're free so…"

Jaune, not wanting to leave Beacon and taken Oum knows where by this random daughter, quickly struggle to be free. And, well, it's to no avail, the rope is strong and Jaune is slightly suspecting that the rope is some kind of Noble Phantasm or something.

"Ah! Please don't struggle papa-!"

"So this is where you are."

Both head snap toward the entrance of the rooftop where a dark blond hair girl slowly walking toward them with an indifferent expression. Her expression is almost like Salju, but unlike the Arcschnee that not afraid to show its emotion, this one is so blank, Jaune half think that she has no emotion at all. However what caught Jaune eyes; however, were her multi-color eyes of yellow and blue and a pair of yellow cat ears atop of her head.

"Who the hell are you!?" Jaune's captor snarl while growling.

"Oh? How feisty." The new commented with an emotionless tone, "But if you really must ask, then you might say I am like you, oh Father's children of another universe. I am Shirogane Arc, proud daughter of Jaune and Blake Arc. And I'm here to free him from your captive, half sibling of mine."

Jaune 'What the hell is going on?!' reach a new level. A-Another one?! This is, like, the fifth one today! Can't he take a single break?!

Wait, did she just say her mother was 'Blake'?!

"Hah!" The captor snort, "Another one huh? It doesn't matter. Papa doesn't need another daughter! All she need is me!"

And yet, the arrival-Shirogane-didn't even flinch at the declaration. "… You're very possessive and very rude too. I introduced myself and yet you didn't even say your name."

"Why should I? I don't need to tell you my name!" The girl took out something under her cloak-a device in a shape of a metallic ball with the size of a baseball bat. "You're going to disappear before dawn."

Jaune look at his daughter very hostile tone as she glare menacingly at another one of his daughter. Are his daughters seriously going to try and kill each other now?! In front of him?!

"Ah, so you want a fight, are you?" With swift motion she too produced the same device from… somewhere on her person. "Well, half-sister of mine, if you are really decided to keep father to yourself, then it seems I have to fight you too."

They stare each other under the starry night. One with a very hateful glare while the other is so indifferent, as if she doesn't have any emotion. Then, as if in a cowboy movie showdown, they act.

""DIMENSIONAL POCKET:""

"ECLIPSE!"

"Agheu Glas."

The small device hum to life as it emits bright lights that forced Jaune to close his eyes. When it died down the Arc heir slowly peaks his eyes and he widened at the sight.

Both of his children are now wearing weapons that aren't there before. His captor of a daughter wearing what appeared to be a pair of large ebony gauntlets with a long spike coming out of the back of it, while his other daughter has what appeared to be a sword-With the exceptions it's shape is saw like and, if he's eyes aren't deceiving him, the grip of the sword is a gun, an Uzi if he's not mistaken.

What the heck!?

"I'm going to make this quick before anymore interruption arrive here." The captor punches her Pilebunker-like gauntlets against each other.

Her foe just went into a stance, "I won't let you have your way, oh half-sister of mine."

They stare down at each other, gauging and waiting for someone to make a move. Jaune and the Author half thinking that a random thumbleweed would roll between them follow by an epic wind.

Instead, they get a burst of speed.

Jaune's kidnapping daughter eyes widened when her foe blurred out of existence. Her instinct kicked in and she roll forward to avoid a slash that would've kill her if its hits. How did she get behind her so fast?!

Taking the question behind her head for now, she quickly recover and shift her weight so she faced toward her opponent and using one of her leg, she propel herself forward in a burst of speed with her fist raised, aim to smash her opponent head.

Shiro nimbly evade the attack to the side, letting the powerful hit went passed her and using her momentum she spun her body with her weapon to cut her foe-But only be taken by surprised when her foe raised her gauntlet and block her weapon's blade with it. To make thing worse, she use her leg to forcefully stop her burst movement, resulting the rooftop floor to crack under the pressure. Shiro eyes widened even more when her foe quickly spin her body and strike her on her shoulder-

Hard.

Letting out a silent scream of pain she was thrown halfway across the rooftop before she landed in a roll. Her hand tremble at the strike and she say a silent thank to whoever up there that they have Aura. Her eyes widened when her instinct kicked in and she jump away in time for her opponent to strike down where she was crouching, resulting at a pretty deep spider crack on the floor.

Aiming her weapon at her, Shiro pull the trigger of her grip and it went to life as it fires bullet rapidly toward her opponent who, very swiftly, brought up her weapons and use it as a makeshift shield.

Of course, she shouldn't be surprised when the gauntlets turn into a pair of small shield that effectively block Shiro's bullet. Then like a bullet proof tank she charges with her shield covering her person.

Knowing projectiles is ineffective, Shiro stop firing and, with a burst of speed, dash to the side with her sword raise and with a deep sweep she brought it down-

-And the jagged saw like sword turn into a bladed whip.

Her foe was taken by surprised at the whip and Shiro manage to hit her on her side-thought most of the damage was taken by her foe's aura. Of course not wanting to waste momentum Shiro quickly went and deliver a serious of combo toward the enemy, which manage to block it with her pair of shields easily and now dashing toward her.

Her foe seems to have enough of whip play with Shiro and burst her way through the attacks in a record time and pull her fist back-

Shiro knew that her foe's going to strike since it's pretty obvious and she prepare to step to the side and evade it at the last second so she could counter attack with her weapon and deal damage to her-

-She, however, was taken completely by surprised when the spike that sprout behind her foe's weapon move like a piston and sprout out of weapon like a bullet of sharpless biggass nail and hit her right on the chest.

Her breath was taken out of her lung and she was thrown across the rooftop with her weapon drop during her flight. It was only thanks to the railing that she was stop, though the school needs to fix the now broken fence. Shiro try to take a deep breath but she could not for blood start to come out of her mouth as she puke it out.

She couldn't feel anything but pain and despite for having Aura, that direct strike to her chest caused a massive damage to her. She try to get up again but felt that she could not, and she cursed herself for dropping her guard down against her opponent. Those weapons of hers are not just an ordinary pair of gauntlets, but it's a Pilebunker as well.

Damn it all.

She let out a sound of surprised and pain when she felt a hand choke her on her throat and raise her to the air. Her foe is looking at her with pitiless stares as she choke the life out of her.

"You're a pest." She said coldly, ignoring the cry of surprised from her tied up papa from the background. "You should die now."

Shiro could only stare at her foe with indifferent stares. She wanted to scream, but she cannot. She wanted to be afraid to her foe, to the prospect of death, but she cannot. She wanted to cry her father and mother's name, for she is just a child, but she cannot. For she is a warrior, since her baptism of blood and fire, she sworn she will not show weakness.

"I'm sorry… Kuro… Mom… Dad…" She wanted to cry, but no tear come out. She can't feel any emotion but void, and she could feel her opponent gripping her hand tighter to her neck with clear intention to break it. "I'm sorry…"

*CRACK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's a cliffhanger like there! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't to your liking, or it's too fast, I made it mostly on the airport and while doing my assignment, so the quality is a bit... dropping. Anyway, just say so in a review or PM or something, okay? I'll change it if most of you think it's bad.
> 
> Happy New Year to all of you,
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Axel Yamamoto.
> 
> Axel Yamamoto's Handy Dandy Wiki:
> 
> \- Agheu Glas (Black Death): A 'Variant SMG Sword Whip', a weapon made from the combination of Blake and Jaune weapons. its grip and guard are actually a gun, and if the safety are released then it can fire burst fire like an SMG.
> 
> \- Eclipse: A 'Dual Action Spike Launcher Gauntlets', a pair of small pile-bunkers/Gauntlets hybrid design to pierced and destroy. It can also transform into a pair of small shield.
> 
> \- Dimensional Pocket: A dimensional pocket made to store objects. Shaped like a baseball.


	4. Dying Ember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ember that fought to be a fire to protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axel Yamamoto: Yooooo~ Here it is guys, next chapter! Now I know you're angry, but suck it up! I have life too! Do you know how tiring it is at University?!
> 
> Well anyway, this is the next chapter. Not my proudest work since, well, it's not all happy and shit. Anyway, I'm a sick asshole so, yeah. I also want to thank you for everyone that kudos and commented! It's awesome! Never thought it'll be this popular. Well then, let's get it on the road!

The howling of the night wind accompanies the silent of the night.

Her short blond hair waves slightly as she stares coldly at the body on the ground. She clenches her right hand several times, the hand that just held the neck of the girl with clear intent to kill. She looks at it for a second to make sure everything's fine before resuming her stare at the body-

-The body that is still breathing.

Then her eyes looks at the spot where she was just been a second ago now filled with a pillar of sharp ice. With a sigh of absolute annoyance she moves her gaze toward the unwelcome surprise guest that had interrupted her. "I always wonder WHY annoyance just kept appearing like this…"

"Perhaps you should rethink your action for a bit and wonder why the 'annoyance' won't stop annoying you."

Under the moonlight walk Salju's walk with grace and elegant, her white and pale blue dress seems to have this beautiful effect that makes her even more regal than she already is. On her hand she held what appeared to be a… Gun? It's a revolver for sure, but its grip is long and shaped to be wield like a sword and from the edge one could see a long and slender blade of a rapier, sitting nicely under the barrel of the gun.

Salju's cold blue eyes moves toward the beaten up form of Shiro before looking back toward the kidnapper, "Tell me something, father-snatcher, are you with the Colorless King?" Her voice is cold and filled with hostility.

"Feh!" The golden hair daughter spit to the ground hearing that name, "What make you think I'll work for that person?"

"I see, so you're not with him. That's some consolation at least." Salju's nods, "And to answer your question, people tend to suspect kidnapper, especially father kidnapping girl, to be evil. That is the fact of the world you can't deny."

She snarls, "What? Are you kidding me? I didn't kidnap him so I can send him to that person! I'm here to protect him! Something I doubt twerps like you could do!"

"Is that so? So you expect to protect father from him by yourself? You are a future children correct? I expect you to have some sort of logical thinking and not egoistic action such as this."

"… Bah! I don't give a damn what you think about me!" The kidnapping daughter cracks her knuckles while looking straight at her new foe, "Father's staying with me, even if 10 of you future children came out of the woodwork, I'll just make you all disappear."

Salju's eyes narrowed. She gained some hint by the brutal scene of that girl lying on the ground. If she's strong enough to beat her without suffering too much damage then she could expect her to be strong, perhaps even stronger than her. Unless, of course, the victim is very weak then that's another thing, however her guts doubt the later very much, if by the amount of aura the kidnapper still produced hinted.

She needs to be very careful.

"… It's such a shame." She shifts her gaze toward her tied father, who is getting even more distress by the seconds, "I don't wish to make father sad watching his daughters fight. However, for everyone's own good it must be done. I am Salju Arcschnee, proud daughter of Jaune and Weiss Arcshcnee, tell me your name, foe of mine, so I might engrave it at your grave."

The kidnapper looked at her opponent in a deadpan expression, "Wow… That's some huge Schnee ego right there, "She shakes her head and chuckles in amusement, "Alright, fine. I'll humor you before I send you to the afterlife. I'm Leone Arc, that's all you need to know-"

*Psht*

The kidnapper-Leone Arc-jump to the side just in time to evade a silent bullet shot passed her and hit the ground directly behind her and with a *Crack* a pillar of ice emerges from the ground the bullet just hit.

What the hell?! Did that Arcshcnee really just fired at her just after introducing herself?!

Narrowing her eyes, she smirks sadistically. Finally, someone who would try to kill her! Without wasting anymore time Leone activate her gauntlets-Eclipse-and charge head on toward her new foe who doesn't waste time firing more bullets toward her that she easily evade like its child play.

On Salju's end, she fired her last bullet that went passed Leone's head as the later charged her like a raging bull, her fist cocked back and ready to smash her head's in.

Of course, that's what she wanted to.

-Only for her to smirk and Leone's instinct kicked in when she heard something—Like the noise you made when you're mixing ice with one another, and for some reason she doesn't like that noise one bit.

The kidnapper stops her attack and decided to trust her instinct and jump toward the side. Just in time too as several multiple ice swords stabbed themselves on her previous spot. Leone's eyes narrows as she gaze to the side where the ice Salju's fired are at—only to find empty spot.

Damn, so that's her plan.

"Ah, you evaded them. What a shame." Salju moves her gunblade like a conductor baton and the ice swords pluck themselves from the ground and begin floating, "I want to end this as fast as I can so please don't evade." With a flick of her weapon the swords all aim toward Leone.

The brawler? She grins, "Heh, not bad for a twerp. But sorry, I don't plan on dying yet, not until I know for sure Papa is safe." The blond hair kidnapper crouches down while leaning forward, clear signs of wanting to charge.

And the two mini titans clash.

Jaune could only watch helplessly as his 'daughters' begin on another deathmatch, this time it's clear both of them are trying to kill each other. Leone is fast, very fast, and she's trying to breach Salju's defense of ice blades that won't relent on stopping her attack.

But he could see it.

For all the numbers of ice swords Salju has, Leone's slowly overpowering her in term of speed as she circle around the Arcschnee just waiting for a weakness to show itself. And from the look of frustration of his white hair daughter she's having trouble keeping up. He could see her frantically waving her weapon around like a panic conductor on a big event orchestra.

This is bad.

Jaune doesn't want his daughters, from the futures or not, killing each other. It's… It's not right. But he can't do anything, not while-

"GOTCHA!"

Jaune watch in horror as Leone suddenly lunged toward her opponent and whacks some of the floating ice swords with her Gauntlet Shield and strike on a horror stricken Salju who somehow managed to raise her weapon as a makeshift shield. She was thrown several feet away, and Leone's chased after her down opponent.

Salju desperately use her remaining ice sword and flung them toward Leone-Who easily side step to evade the swords.

"NHMMMM!" Jaune try to scream, but to no avail.

The blond kidnapper grin victoriously as she prepared to charge her opponent and crush her skull with one, swift powerful strike-

-"Woah there! What do you think you're doing?!"

A firm hand grand her arm and stop her in her track. The grip was powerful, strong enough to earn a flinch from her. This grip… It was familiar…

Slowly Leone's turn her head behind her to look at the person that cuts in the battle.

Yang Xiao-Long frowns with all her glory. Ember Cecilia proudly sate on both of her hands.

"Oi kid, I don't know your problem but-" Yang cuts her sentence short when the girl in front of her shift her form and deliver a swift kick toward her. She raised her hand in instinct and blocked the kick which resulted in the girl being free. "What the hell?!"

"You… **DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH ME!** " A strong blast of aura exploded on Leone's person. Her once cocky face now emits the most furious expression Yang had ever seen in all her life.

"Woah kid! What's the big idea?!" She rubs her hand slightly. Damn that's one hard kick. And what did she do to make this kid hate her so much? "Beating up my friend's kid like that, that's not nice. So unless you stand down I'll have to put you down."

Leone's eye twitches slightly as she grits her teeth and hands. "You… It's because of you all of this happened…. Because of you Papa… He…" Her eyes suddenly turn red as her hair exploded with a familiar beautiful, golden flame, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Yang's eyes widened as she now force to clash into the weird girl in a hand to hand combat. Punches and kicks were trade, Aura clash and emotion pour out of the fight as the two brawlers gets on with it.

For being shorter than Yang, taller than any of the future children, Leone's clash with Yang on surprising equal ground as she slowly overpower the older blond. Their trading blows went to a stop when Leone deliver a solid punch on Yang's chest and sent her flying to the ground.

"Ugh!" She groans in pain as she landed, "Alright… No more nice Mama Yang." Beautiful golden flame burst out of her person as she charges toward the girl, who also charges in retaliation.

The audience could only watch as they traded blows upon blows. It was fierce and brutal, and yet now, it was clear who winner is. Leone, for all her sudden burst of power, would only keep powering Yang's masochistic semblance. The later keep delivering blows to her opponent who seems to be push back by Yang more overpowering strength.

The match ender was shown when Yang delivers a solid uppercut on Leone's jaw and sent the younger girl flying. She let out a pain grunt when she hit the floor.

"Ugh… Ah…" Slowly, with shaky body the girl forced herself to stand up, much to the audience surprises. "I won't… Let you… Ruin everything again!" Her aura flare again as her eyes, filled with hatred, stares at the woman in front of her.

She would've charge if not for the multiple gunfire that pierce the night sound.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

With multiple Crack sounds multiple ice bullets hit Leone's body and encased her in ice. She grunts and she tries to escape as she struggles around the ice that slowly being melted on for being too close proximity of the golden flame.

"Now auntie Yang!" Salju basically scream out.

Wasting no time Yang charge and with a single, solid hit she strikes the girl on her face. The hit was so hard, it break the ice and sent her flying.

This time, she did not get up.

"Man… That girl can take a beating." Yang commented while wiping her sweats. "Just how much Aura does she have?" She could've sworn she hit her multiple times with full strength punches! and the girl look barely over fifteen! She saw from the corner of her eyes the young Arcschnee sitting down while letting out a loud breath of relief, probably since everything is now over.

"Hmmph! Hmmph!"

Yang snapped her head toward the tied up form of Jaune Arc crawling his way toward her like a worm. It's kind of funny now that she think about it, "Hold on there lady killer." She walks toward the tied blond and begin the process of untying him, "Man Jaune, it's not even a day and you already take everyone on a ride of excitement. Like, seriously. Children from the future? Who the hell can match up to that?"

As the last of the rope fell harmlessly to the ground, the future (?) father quickly bolted toward the heavily injured form of the Faunus that tried to rescue him. He skidded to a halt and crouch down near the body to inspect her.

He winced when he saw the beat up form of the child who's breathing hardly from the injured she had received. His body shook in fear, and yet his mind went into a panic mode on how to treat the girl.

Should he carry her to the infirmary?! That'll be the most obvious answer but what if something happened to her while he's carrying her?!

The 'what if' and 'what should I do' questions keep ringing on and on and on in his head. His usual composure was completely broken and his mind can't think straight-

"Damn! She needs help bad!" Yang voice next to him snapped Jaune from his train of thought. "I can barely sense aura from her, we need to transfer some or it'll be too late!"

Aura? That's it! Without wasting another time Jaune touch the Faunus on her chest area (Not like that you perverts!) and close his eyes. He tries his best to breathe calmly, in and out, in and out, in and out. He repeated the mantra as he concentrates on transferring his aura to the girl. He could feel the warm feeling of the Aura, and he could feel something 'leaving' him and toward the girl before him.

Yang watch in the sideline as the leader of JNPR glows in bright silver while touching the badly injured Faunus on her chest area. She could sense that Jaune is transferring large amount of aura into the girl who glow identical to him. She observes as the girl wound slowly begin to heal themselves (The obvious one, at least) and her breathing slowly begin to calm itself and no longer haggard.

She watches several more second before deciding to stop him, "Alright Jaune that's enough." The blond brawler shook her fellow blond hard enough to snap him out of concentration, "That's enough."

"B-But-"

"It's enough Jaune." Yang repeated again, "You've healed most of her wounds so I think she's out of harm's way for now. She's still a kid so I don't think she could handle most of your aura, and unless you want to destroy her from the inside I don't think overburdening her with aura would do any good." It is common sense that if someone were to receive an overburden amount of aura from outside influence, then that person may have a chance of 'exploding' from excessive amount of aura.

This usually happened to people who have weak and/or untrained body, who have little amount of capacity of aura.

"R-Right…" Jaune fell down on his rear as he let out a relief breath, "I… I'm glad you're here in time, Yang."

"Pfft! Hero always come in the last second, lover boy. You remember that!"

Jaune open his mouth to respond but was cut off when a loud 'JAUNEEEEEE!' was heard. Both blonds look toward the roof entrance to see that the entire gang, plus Goodwitch and Ozpin, are heading their way. He smile and wave his hand—

Wait, GOODWITCH AND OZPIN?!

* * *

"Well, that went better than we expected!"

Somewhere inside one of the hundreds room of Beacon a shadowy figure is chuckling while holding a binocular and looking out a window to a certain event. The darkness of the room shadowed his form and only revealing a silhouette of a short figure. The figure turns to look toward two other figures next to him who's also doing the same thing. "See? I told you two it'll be fine."

One of the other shadowy figure turn their head toward the first, "It'll be over much sooner and smoother if you just let me help." The figure grumbles. Unlike the other two, this one actually holding a long sniper rifle and using it as a makeshift binocular. "I had her in my sight."

"Pfft! You're just trigger happy, Hazelnut."

"MY NAME IS HAZE!"

"Whatever you say, Hazel-tan~"

"GRRRRR!"

"C-Come on now!" The third and final figure intervened, "D-Don't fight! Pleaaase!"

The first figure just scoff, "Listen here, Hazelnut. I understand your… Trigger happy desire, but it'll be in our best interest to remain hidden for now. We are yet sure that any of those future children are actually in our side, and for all we know they could be working for the Colorless King." The figure looks toward their companions, "I hope you two understand."

The sniper growls again, but he stop and let out a long sigh, "… Fine, I get it already."

The third one nods too, although fidgeting, "Y-Yeah..."

"Good! Now let's go find us a place to stay in the meanwhile~"

"Sure—wait a minute! Who makes YOU our leader?!"

"Pfft, cause I'm more awesome than you, Hazelnut, that's why."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! IT'S HAZE DAMN IT!"

"P-PLEASE DON'T FIGHT!"

* * *

"I see… That's a very interesting story you told us."

Everyone is crowded inside the infirmary with the recently injured children, Leone and Kuro/Shiro, unconscious on the bed, with the later covered mostly in bandages. All of the remaining future children are sitting calmly above their mother's laps and all of them are facing the two professors who questioned them of what's exactly going on.

And, well, for a very weird and farfetched story they seem to take it fairly well.

"To tell you the truth," It was Glynda this time who spoke, "The Faunus girl appeared in my room in a blinding flash of light as well." Now everyone eyes widened, could she be-?! "She claimed to be from the future and came here to make sure her mother and father are to be together so she could be born." And only now she notices the looks everyone are giving her, "No, I'm not the mother if that's what you're thinking about."

Many of them let out a breath of relief, especially the children. Facing each other is hard enough already, but facing a MILF teacher type? Now that's hard.

"She also told us about something… Disturbing." Ozpin continues the conversation, "She told us that, in the future timeline she was… attacked by something called the 'Colorless King', does that ring any bell?"

All of the future children flinched as one. Slowly they turn toward each other, as if pondering what… How should they explain it. Being the (Probably) most learned child from the future, Salju take a deep breath before speaking, "The Colorless King is… An unknown factor, a man that said to appeared at the end time of Remnant." She paused as if trying to remember something, "The past records the 'Professor' had found told us of a man that will appear at the time of ending, where a King who sees no color will awake and bring an end for the Remnant of the world."

"He appeared… In our future." This time it was Helena, "And from his awakening, a white horde far more fearsome than the Grimm came with him." The girl shivers, "The White Horde devours everything, Grimm, Humans, animals, it didn't matter. All they could think about are to eat until everything is gone."

"So our future is really the same…" It was Liliana who spoke, "Then the Forlorn War happened to all of you too?" Both Salju and Helena nods, "… Bummer."

"Forlorn… War?" Ruby asked out loud.

"It's the final war of humanity to fight against the White Horde." Salju answered, "Or, you can also say that it is our last act of defiance before total annihilation."

Nobody could say anything after that. The revelation that in their future a force that will bring the end time would emerge and humanity would have to fight in a hopeless war against them. But not only that, with the children telling them of this story, something slowly appears at the edge of their mind.

These kids… They have been to war.

"Are this white horde as strong as you mention?" Ozpin, the one that seeks knowledge asked.

All three children nods, "They… They're stronger than ordinary Grimm." Lily explained, "They're not unlimited like them though, but the thing about them is that the more they eat, the stronger they become."

"Wait," Yang interrupted, "Since they aren't as many as the Grimm, that mean they could be kill—"

"Yes," Salju interrupted the interruption, "We have killed many of them. But then, what become of the dead carcasses? The White Horde would eat anything. Even the dead."

"And the stronger their meals are," Helena continued, "The stronger they become."

Nobody have anything to say after that.

"I see." Ozpin nods his head, "Thank you for indulging on my questions. And I'm sorry, if I bring about bad memories." The headmaster stood up from his chair and bows slightly, "All of you should get some rest. I will handle the explanation tomorrow on why are there children in our academy ground, so do not worry." With haste the headmaster quickly leaves the room to all the girls plus Jaune and Ren.

And man is the atmosphere awkward as hell.

"Ah, then we all experienced the same thing? So the Professor theory of the Kaleidoscope is true."

All heads turn toward the blond hair girl sitting on the bed with bandages around her. They blink as they stare at the impassive girl, as if not believing what they're seeing.

"Good evening." The girl greeted, then her eyes landed on her father, "Ah, father, you are safe. Good."

"Y-You're not supposed to be standing right now." Jaune quickly went to his future daughter bed, "You're still injured—"

"It is fine." The Faunus interrupted, "I just wanted to greet you before my time's up."

"Time?"

"I… am Shirogane Arc, it… I… Missed you, father." She smiles faintly. It was hard to spot, but Jaune could manage to barely spot it. "My time is up for now, but please, take care of Kuro for me, father."

Kuro? "What do you mean-"

A faint glow covers the Faunus body as the girl slowly close her eyes. Her once faint blond hair slowly turn into black and the girl, like a feather drop to the ground, slowly lie herself back to the bed.

…

…

Then suddenly, she moans.

"Ngg…." The Faunus slowly begins to sit up again. She rubs her eyes sleepily while trying to fight off the sleepiness, "Mm… Goo—"She yawns, "Good morning…" She said to no one in particular while stretching her hands to the air. But then her eyes landed on her father form, "Good morning daddy." She smiles, and then her eyes landed to the other Faunus sitting a bit far with a book on her hand, "Oh, mommy, good morning."

…

…

…

**"""WHAAAAATTTT?!"""**

Several different reactions could be seen from the people inside the room.

Glynda is impassive since she already knew.

Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss didn't know how to react.

Yang is shocked.

Blake is even more shocked. She's so shocked she dropped her book to the ground. Heck, you might say she's border lining Shellshock.

Nora… Is ecstatic.

Ren is slightly surprised.

Jaune? He fears for his life even more now.

"? Why are you all surprise-AH!" It seems she remember what had happened, "Daddy! Mommy!" She tries to jump, but only wince in slight pain, "Ouch… Why am I in bandage? Did Shiro fought something and lose?"

Glynda try to defuse the situation, "Er… Shiro-"

"I'm Kuro!" Kuro interrupted, "I'm Kurogane! Shiro is my sister! She's awake when I get to sleep, and I'm awake if she's gone to sleep!" She crosses her hands in her chest as if it's something that could be proud off.

A single revelation seems to sink in their heads. She has a double personality?

Before anyone could question her, a sound interrupted the moment. It came from the bed next to the Faunus girl, but this one is not covered in bandage, but more specifically covered in chains. Well her hands and feet's are anyway.

The Kidnapper is awake.

Slowly Leone groan as her conciseness came about. She moves her hand to hold her headache head as the chain rattles in respond—

Wait, rattles?

Leone looks at her hands and feet to see the chains on them. Ah… So she failed huh?

"You're… Awake?"

Leone looks to the side to see her beloved Papa looking at her with slight concern. She opens her mouth to answer his question but paused when her eyes landed on one of the people in the room.

More specifically, on Yang.

"YOUU!" Despite having low aura, the girl gnarl and try to lunge toward the blond brawler but the chain and the fixed bed stopped her. "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Everyone, especially Yang, is surprised to see such hostility coming from the girl chained in bed. What had/will Yang did/do to her in the future to amass such hostility on sight alone? They observe as the girl try to break herself free from the chained bed, her eyes filled with so much hatred it's visible even to the untrained eyes.

"C-Calm down!" Jaune tries to remember her name, and he succeeded, "Calm down Leone!" He walks closer despite the warning yell from Lily, Salju and Helena. "Please stop!" He touch her should as the girl winced. He sees her eyes widened before slowly she calm down and sit back on the bed.

"Sheesh kid," Yang speaks while scratching her head, "What did I ever do to you in the future?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BITCH!" Her words, filled so much hatred, earned winced from the people in the room, "It's because of you Papa died!"

Jaune didn't know how to react to that statement. He dies in the future all because of Yang? What happened? "Leone… LEONE!" His harsh words stopped the angry future children, "Can you tell us… Tell us what Yang did to me—us?"

She looked toward her father with conflicted emotions. She bite the bottom of her lips and looked away from the concern gaze of her beloved daddy. "She..." She grith her teeth and clench her hands into a tight ball. "She abandoned us... She left us for her own selfish reason..."

"What-"

"Yang Xiao-Long," She glares at the surprised blond with so much hate that everyone in the room could've felt her rage. "She abandoned us... She put you so much grieve and pain and loneliness... She forced you to raised me all alone... SHE NEVER EVEN CAME WHEN YOU'RE MURDERED! A SELFISH BITCH THAT ABANDONED HER OWN HUSBAND AND DAUGHTER!"

Her roared of hatred echoed through the room through the shocked occupants. Yang herself felt her heart drop and a sudden headache appeared in her head at the words of her 'child'. It's like her pure and worst nightmare came to smack her on the face.

She'd became her mother in the future.

She'd became Raven Branwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas for the people that celebrate it! And Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, so how is it? Good? Bad? Shitty? SUPER AWESOME?! There will be a lot more girls later on in the story with their own unique quirks and weapons, so, yeah. Well, anyway, I do hope you will review this story. And so, Axel Yamamoto is signing out!
> 
> Have a nice day! And review!
> 
> Axel Yamamoto’s handy dandy book:  
> -Salju: It’s an Indonesian words meaning ‘Snow’. Not really a common name in the nation itself, but it’s still legit and usable.


End file.
